A different Borrowed time
by Shirley007
Summary: Takes place during Borrowed Time. Max and Alec are stuck in the closet, but what if things get a little more heated then expected?


**Disclaimer : I do not own Dark Angel**

**This story starts during BORROWED TIME, when Max and Alec are waiting in the closet to swipe the movie.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Trust me, she says. We'll be in and out in five minutes, she says. We've been in here an _hour!_" I was more annoyed than ever and didn't hesitate to let Max know that little fact. Ofcourse, the fact that I was getting aroused from her scent all around me wasn't doing much to improve the matter. Max might not be in heat, but I was very aware of her body as always when she came in close approximity of me.

"Shut up!" Max quipped and maybe I would have any other time, but ofcourse those times I wasn't worrying about the massive boner in my pants begging for release. A release often induced by fantasies of Max.

"Check and see if the guards are still there." I said in an attempt to distract myself from the visual of Max in a hot steamy shower, all naked. Max bent a little more forward as she peeked through the slats in the door and I nearly groaned out loud as her firm, tight ass stuck out, begging me to slap it and then bury myself inside of her.

_Why does she have to wear those tight little pants?_

_Can't she see what she does to every sane and healthy male when she wiggles that booty for all to see?_

"Still there." Max said, breaking me out of yet another fantasy of Max giving me a lap dance, grinding that sexy little body against mine. I forced myself to keep my head on straight and focus on the task at hand. I was getting more agitated and aroused by the minute.

"How many?" I asked, already itching for a fight that could distract me from Max and avoid doing something _she _would regret in the morning. I wouldn't, because ever since she kicked me against the door back at Manticore, I've wanted her.

"Two." Max replied and I almost cheered in relief. Two, that meant we could take them easily and I would be getting some relief from all this sexual tension building up around us.

"Two? Max, I think we can take 'em." I said as I mentally prepared myself for the fight.

"Not before they trip the alarm. Better wait for the next shift change." And with those words coming from Max's incredibly sexy mouth my hopes were crushed.

_Max's lips on mine, Max wrapping her lips around me, Max looking up at me with those big brown doe eyes as she sucks me even harder._

_Snap out of it!_

"Hey, wanna know what I'm doing with my share of the money?" I asked in another attempt to start up a conversation and get my mind of the strain in my pants.

"No." Max answered seriously and very briefly I was actually stunned by her lack of manners, but then again it was Max after all.

"Fine. Rude, but fine. What are you gonna do with yours?" I asked as I adjusted myself quickly and then composed my face in the annoyed mask.

"Donate it to charity." She said sarcastically as she glanced through the slats again.

"Yeah, right. I'm thinking, what? New motorcycle? New apartment? New boyfriend?" Max looked over me just then and it told me that I was on the right track.

"New DNA markers for current boyfriend." I said, although I was getting really pissed off at the fact that I was stuck in this closet just because of Logan.

It seemed as if he was always the catalyst to bad things happening.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said weakly, telling me I had been right in my assumptions and that we were indeed out here, because of Wheels.

"Argh! I can't believe this. I've been stuck in this closet for over an hour to facilitate you having sex! That's what I've been reduced to. I'm a pimp." All my annoyance seeped through my voice, but obviously Max couldn't figure out the real reason I was so annoyed. It's not like I could just come out and say _Max, forget Wheeler boy. I want you, I need you. Right, as if I would ever say something like that!_

"It's not even like that." She argued feebly and I could only feel my anger rising.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me...,tell me that he's worth all this trouble, Max. I mean, tell me how he...how he rocks your world. Something." I said, but actually I was saying _Tell me how I never stood a chance, tell me how he is the only one you ever loved, break my heart for the millionth time._

"Maxie. Hey. You and Logan _have_ done it, right? I mean, before the whole virus thing, you knew each other for like, what, a year? Max?" I said after she remained quiet for way too long and made me hope in vain.

Again she said nothing and my mind involuntarily slipped back down the gutter as I imagined pressing her up against that door and taking her, claiming her.

"Oh, could you two be more lame?" _If you had been mine, you would be sore every single day of how often I took you._

"Not that this is any of your business, but...with me and Logan, it was just never the right time." She said hesitantly and that right there told me everything I needed to know.

_It just didn't feel right, otherwise it would have happened already._

"Oh yeah, yeah, sure. I can see how the right time might elude you...for a _year_." I said as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against my chest.

"Alec, what are you doing?" She asked in a feeble attempt to pull away from me.

"I'll show you what a real man is made off, Max. Tell me it doesn't feel right. Tell me you don't want me, like I have wanted you. Tell me, Maxie." I said huskily in her ear and my enhanced hearing picked up on the small gasp as her ass grinded against my erection.

She didn't say anything, but her hips started to move as she grinded willingly into me and pushed her back harder against my chest.

It was all the incentive I needed as I pressed my mouth down to her neck and started licking and sucking her soft, olive skin.

"God, Alec." She sighed as she let her head fall back onto my shoulder.

"Do you want me, Maxie? Tell me how much you want me." I ordered as I stripped her off her pants and panties.

"So bad...I want you so bad, Alec." She said as she took of her top and turned around to help me get out of my own pants.

Her beauty was unbelievable and I just stared at her for a while as she fumbled with my belt. Her skin was flawless, even the few scars looked incredible on her. She was just perfect in every way.

I attacked her breast as soon as she lifted herself up again after freeing me from my pants and she moaned ... loudly. I quickly clamped a hand down over her mouth to keep her silent and pressed her softly against the wall behind me.

My hand found it's way to her wet, slick folds and I rubbed her, wanting to please her before I claimed her as mine. She responded to my touch by licking the palm of my hand and I had to bite my lip hard to hold in my own groans and moans.

Her hands found it's way down south and she grasped my shaft firmly as her other hand grabbed one of my cheeks. She started pumping me in rhythm with my ministrations and we came at the same time. She screamed against the palm of my hand as I let my head fall back, my eyes rolling in the back of my head and biting my lip so hard I actually drew blood. I lowered my hand from her mouth and she attacked my lips, lapping up the blood as she explored my mouth.

I picked her up and her legs went around my waist instinctively as we kissed passionately and then I slid home.

Our moans were silenced in eachothers mouth as I started to move inside of her.

She was so warm, so tight, so wet...nothing had ever felt as amazing as being intimate with Max.

As we broke away from the kiss gasping, my hand clamped over her mouth again and started to move faster inside of her. She mumbled something against my hand and I knew it was a plea for more, so I picked up my pace even more as I drove into her hard.

I pounded into her repeatedly and as I felt my orgasm approaching I placed my mouth against her shoulder. She bit one of my fingers and I pulled back my hand instantly.

She didn't say anything as she placed her lips in the crook of my neck and sucked me hard there, resulting into my release. My teeth pierced the skin on her shoulder in a silent scream as she bit my neck exactly at the same time as her walls clenched around me and my hot seed shot into her.

We stayed standing like that for a little while longer as we both came down from our high. As she slid down from my body, I pulled her against me roughly and claimed her mouth once more.

"I love you, Maxie." I whispered as we broke apart and I looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled softly and nodded, before kissing my lightly on the mouth, telling me she felt the same without using the actual words.

We got dressed quickly and Max peeked through the slats once more.

"They're gone, let's go!" She ordered as she softly opened the door.

"So are you still going to use the money for a cure?" I asked as she found the movie and put it in her backpack.

"Nah, maybe we can go on a vacation, just you and me." She said and I smiled so wide my cheeks actually hurt.

"Sounds like a great plan, Maxie." I said as I kissed her softly and then we were out of there.

* * *

**This was a one shot.**

**No sequels, no extra chapters.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


End file.
